


Reid's an Awesome Daddy

by Shade_Child1



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy Reid, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: Morgan's pining, Reid's oblivious, Reid's kid is a...wait Reid has a kid what the hell?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Pretty Boy, who's the little cutie?" Morgan asked from behind Reid as he noticed a picture of a little girl on Reid's desk.

"Huh?" Reid asked looking at Morgan confused not noticing JJ and Prentice walking up to see what Morgan was talking about.

"The little girl in the picture?" Morgan said pointing at the picture.

"Oh my god, she is so cute!" Garcia squealed having come to see what Morgan was pointing at.

"Oh, um, that’s my daughter." Reid said with a soft smile as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Since when do you have a daughter, Reid?" Asked JJ curiously.

"She turns 6 in March so about 6 years."

"Why haven't we ever heard of her before?" Asked Prentice with a pout.

"It's never come up. Though I have a feeling that your about to learn all about her." He replied shaking his head looking behind them.

"Whys that?" Morgan asked wondering what Ried was looking at as he turned to see the girl in the photo rushing towards the group.

"Daddy!" She yelled jumping into Reid's lap and hugging him.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked noticing her quivering lower lip.

"Dillan, got taken on our walk to school. Some men in a blue truck grabbed her and took her. They didn’t see me so I ran fast as I could to get here because you can get her back, right?" She asked teary eyed.

"Well," Reid started as he saw Gideon and Hotch were on their way to his desk, "It's not that simple, Sweet Heart."

"What's wrong?" Asked Gideon.

"My friend was grabbed on our way to school, and I came to daddy because he says that him and his team are the best at finding bad guys." She said burying her face in Reid's chest.

"Really, well I'm sure we could help but first the police have to ask us for help." JJ said calmly.

"But they ain't the best Miss JJ you guys are, so you could find her faster." She answered as if it were obvious.

"Really, and how do you know her?" Gideon asked still a bit confused by the sight of a kid getting along with Reid and Reid comforting said kid.

"Daddy told me all about you all, Mr. Gideon. Like you like birds, Miss Prentice is real nice, Mr. Hotchner has a baby boy named Jack, Miss Garcias really good with computers, and Miss JJ is really nice and looks after you all, and Mr. Morgan is cool and good at sports and stuff." She rambled pointing to each in turn, "Will you please, pretty please, help find Dillan, Mr. Gideon?" She pleaded with her hands held together in front of her and big puppy dog eyes, causing females to coo and the males to wonder how to say no to a face like that.

"We can try." Gideon said after a moment shocking everyone.

"Really, Thank You Mr. Gideon!" She squealed hugging him and bouncing back to Reid's lap, shocking everyone but Reid who chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, why don’t you see if Garcia can find you the Monomania Song?" Reid asked with a look at Garcia who just nodded.

"Can you, really?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure, by the way what's your name?" Garcia said holding out a ringed hand.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jordan, Jordan Maria Reid." Jordan replied tacking Garcia's hand and looking at her rings as Reid helped her from his lap.

"Well, then, Miss Jordan, let's go find that song for you." Garcia said with a smile as she led Jordan to her office.

"Thank you, Gideon, Dillan and she have been friends since they were new-born. Maria, Jordan's mother, and Dillan's mother Ellen were best friends. Ellen is actually Jordan's god mother, Maria and I where Dillan's. I should probably call Ellen and let her know." Reid said rubbing his eyes tiredly," and I thought it was going to be a normal boring paperwork day." He sighed as he dialed the number of his late fiancées best friend.

-Meanwhile, Garcia's Bat Cave-

"So, what's it like having a dad like Reid?" Garcia asks as she looks up the song.

"It's awesome, he's really smart, and he can do rally hard math in his head, and read  _Hamlet_ without the book, and tell what you're thinking just by looking like Sherlock Holmes, and remembers everything about everything, and talks to me every night before bed, and doesn’t treat me like a baby like a lot of adults do, but he still babies me." Jordan rambled excitedly. Happy to tell someone who knew him all about how awesome he was.

"Yay, he is pretty cool, what about your mom?"

"I don’t really remember her, she passed away when I was little but Aunt Ellen and daddy tell me about her all the time. She sounds like she would be cool like daddy though." Jordan said with a smile.

"I'm sorry you don’t have any memories of her but I'm sure she was as cool or cooler than Reid." Garcia said with a smile.

"Yay, me and Dillan think so to. I just hope we can get Dill back I don’t want to lose her, she's like my sister." Jordan sad sadly.

"We will we're the best remember?" Garcia asked wiping a tear from Jordan's face. "I found the song."

"Cool, can we listen to it?" Jordan asked excited for her mother's favorite song.

-Back in the Bullpen-

"Yes, were working on it, El. No, Jordan's fine just worried for Dill. If you think it would help yes. No, I won't send you home after we ask you what we need to. No, El she's with Garcia listening to the  _Monomania_  song. Yes, I'll come meet you at the elevator. Okay, see you in 30. Bye." Spencer finally hung up with a sigh rubbing his face with a hand as he thought of Maria and all that had happened after the accident as he looked to Garcia's office door not noticing the eyes on him from the balcony.

"It's not proof positive you know." Gideon said walking up behind his coworker getting a dark look for his trouble.

"Hey, Reid, aren't you going to call Jordan's mom?" Asked JJ.

"Can't she passed away when Jordan was 2 from a car crash, she died a few days after." Reid said with a faraway haunted look before blinking and going towards the break room for more coffee.

-Later-

"Spencer!" Yelled a sobbing dark-haired woman in a nice enough pant suit threw herself in his open arms as he moved towards her.

"Hey, Ellen, I'm so, so, sorry this happened. Come on there are some questions you need to answer and then we can collect Jordan and go get something to eat." Reid said as he led her to the conference room the team was waiting in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Jason Gideon, this is the team." Gideon began as they walked in the door.

"Yes, I can tell who's who, what do you need to ask to find my little girl?" She said visibly trying to hold herself together as she leaned against Reid as he led her to a seat shocking everyone.

"Well, first off do you know anyone who would try to do this?" Hotch asked knowing how he would react to this situation in her shoes.

"No, I'm a real estate agent I don’t have enemies." She said wiping her eyes as she clutched the arm rest of her chair.

"What about her father?" Gideon asked bluntly.

"Mark, no he left before I even had Dill he didn’t want the responsibility. Besides, last, I heard he's living in Greece. He's never even seen her." Ellen said surely, as Reid got look on his face at the mention of Dillan's father, shocking everyone until they thought of his father's actions.

"Can't say I'd be surprised if he came back just to cause trouble again." Reid said to himself.

"Spencer, no, he signed any rights to her he had away back then after he decided that none of this fit his perfect idea of life." Ellen said rubbing her head showing this wasn’t the first time they had had this conversation.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked wondering what was going on.

"When he decided to get married, he showed up with papers requesting joint custody. After almost a year of hearings and stress they brought up child support and he found he couldn’t have his cake and eat it to, so, he dropped the case and signed full custody to me." Ellen replied twisting a ring on her right hand.

"Can you think of anyone strange being around lately, showing extra interest in the girls?" Prentiss asked wondering about how anyone could just give up their child like that.

"No, wait, yes, a few weeks ago we were at the park and a man tried to talk to the girls but before he could Jordan distracted Dillan with fact about  _The Wizard of Oz_ and they went to play follow the yellow brick road. He left and I gathered up the girls, but I think I might have seen him in a truck behind me for a few blocks." She replied looking at Reid pleadingly.

"It's not your fault, you couldn’t have known, Ellie." Reid said comfortingly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"He's right you couldn’t have." JJ said soothingly as she handed Ellen a glass of water.

"Thank you," Ellen said taking the glass, "But Jordan warned me. She said he was showing signs of a predator of some sort in his body language. Spencer taught her how to read people, she knows what to look for but I didn’t pay enough attention." She said looking into her glass.

"Hey, don’t beat yourself up, Ellie, you thought he left. I doubt she thought he was still around either or else she would have said something, you know that." Reid said as he thanked his own paranoia about the evils of the world.

"You taught her to profile?" Morgan asked impressed by the girls' skill.

"Ya, after what we see day in and day out of course I taught her how to read people." Reid said as if it should have been obvious.

"Impressive for someone so young." Hotch said with a nod of approval.

"Ya, it probably doesn’t hurt that her IQ is just a few points lower than Spencer's" Ellen said with a weak chuckle.

"Really, Boy Genius had a Baby Genius?" Morgan said wondering how smart she was truly.

-Meanwhile, Garcias Bat Cave-

"Can you look up the book,  _String Theory and Black Holes_ by Professor Fleinhardt Of Cal Sci, Miss Garcia?" Jordan asked as she watched Garcia run a search based on her description of the truck.

"Sure, I guess, why?" Garcia asked puzzled by the request.

"I'd like to finish reading it but it's at home." She answered blinking at the shocked look on Garcias face.

"You mean you're reading that by yourself?" Garcia asked amazed.

"Yay, I like reading books on science, fiction, and a lot of others. Before you ask I have a 185.6321 IQ, so close to daddy's but I like going to school with Dill. That and daddy won't let me skip grades." Jordan said in a very Reid way making Garcia giggle as she searched for the book.

"Okay, this it?" Garcia asked as she brought a copy up on one of the screens.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Garcia." Jordan said going to her page as she pushed her glasses up her nose and began to read flipping the page every minute or so as Garcia went back to her search.

"Hey, can I grab Jordan, I'm taking Ellen and she out for lunch?" Reid said popping his head in a while later as Jordan turned to the last chapter.

"If she's good with it she's been sitting here reading for the past 20 minutes." Garcia said looking up at a tired and run ragged looking Reid.

"I'm good if we come back, I can finish and if we go home, I can find my page and finish." Jordan said turning from the monitor she was in front of. "Oh! Miss Garcia, I remember the plate number, ASL4564. Does that help?" Jordan said turning to Garcia as Garcia started typing like mad.

"It just might, sweet one, now go eat we'll keep looking. Don’t you worry we'll find her." Garcia said as she hugged an astonished looking Jordan who after a nod from Reid hugged Garcia back.

"Alright, where to?" Reid asked.

"You could come over to mine." Hotch said walking up to the group, "Jack and Jordan could play and you all could have a good home cooked meal."

"Are you sure? I mean we wouldn’t want to impose." Reid said holding Jordan's hand.

"Yay, it would be nice to have some company." Hotch said lightly.

"Can we, daddy, please?" Jordan said hopping on her toes.

"Yay, sure, you good with that Ellie?"

"Sure, a home cooked meal would be nice and I'm sorry to say, Spence, but your cooking may kill us. Don’t act like I don’t know you order Chinese or pizza when your home so there is something eatable in your apartment or do you forget who usually cleans out your fridge."

"True, sure, Hotch, we'll follow you there." Reid said lifting Jordan to his hip.

"No, you can all ride with me, then we can all come back early tomorrow. Because, it doesn’t look like Jordan wants to leave in the first place." Hotch said pointing at Jordan who kept looking back at Garcia's door as if she would run back given half the chance, "Besides, I have a few spare rooms you could use."

"Alright, fine." Reid said with a tired sigh knowing Hotch was right. "Wait, we were only leaving for lunch." Reid said noticing finally what all he agreed to.

"Yes, and then you can come back for dinner. Really Reid you look like your about to fall over already. Just tonight, so you can all rest and Jordan can have something to take her mind off all of this for a while." Hotch said with a soft look at the father and daughter then an equally tired mother next to them.

"Okay, fine, you're right. Let's go then." Reid agreed defeated.

-Later, Hotchner House-

"Daddy!" Jack called as Hotch entered the house followed by Reid with Jordan on his hip and Ellie.

"Hey, buddy, there are some people I want you to meet and Uncle Spencer and they are going to be staying with us at least tonight, okay." Hotch told him as he turned to the group behind him, "Jack, this is Spencer's Daughter Jordan and his friend Ellen." Hotch said pointing to both as he spoke.

"Hello, you must be Jack my daddies told me about you. Do you like Dinosaurs?" Jordan shot out quickly at the younger boy.

"Yay, Dinosaurs are awesome!" Jack exclaimed, "I have a whole bunch of them do you want to play them wit' me" He asked hopefully.

"Can I, daddy, please?" She asked as she began to wiggle out of Reid's arms.

"Okay, yes go play." Reid said putting her down.

"Come on, Jack, can I be the Tyrannosaurus Rex?" She asked excitedly pulling him away as they started to talk about dinosaurs.

"Thanks, Hotch, you were right this will be good for her." Reid said looking just a tad less tired.

"I thought it would be, come on while I start lunch." Hotch said leading them to the kitchen.

-Meanwhile, BAU, Garcia's Bat Cave-

"I got it!" Garcia yelled, running to the door, "Morgan, I got him!"

"Where, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked hoping nothing had happened to Reid's goddaughter.

-Hotchner Residence-

"Hotchner, yay, okay, call when you have her." Hotch said over the phone making sure Reid and the two females couldn’t hear.

-Later, BAU-

"Dillan!" Jordan yelled as she ran to her friend, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I made sure to come straight to daddy so we could find you." She rushed out hugging her friend tightly.

"I'm fine, got a scratch but nothing too bad they got there before anything bad could happen." Dillan assured her distraught friend as they were both hugged by their parents.

"Thank you, Uncle Reid, for getting you team to help find me." She said looking up at her uncle.

"Not me, Jordan's the one that got them to help." Reid said with a smile.

"You used puppy dog eyes, didn’t you?" She asked with an eye roll.

-2 Months Later-

"Whoa, why are you all here?" Jordan asked blinking at the group of profilers plus analyst in her aunts sitting room.

"Celebrating your birthday!" Garcia said giving her a hug.

"Oh! Cool, thanks, Aunty Garcia." Jordan said causing Garcia to hug her tighter, still not used to the honorifics most of the team got about a week ago when Jack and Jordan were both at the BAU and she noticed Jack called them by some familial title and she started to. (Except Gideon for some reason.)

"Are Jack and Uncle Hotch coming?" She asked looking for her new uncle and cousin.

"Yes, but they went to get the cake." JJ said putting presents on the table.

"Oh, okay. Where's Uncle Morgan?" Jordan asked looking for her favorite uncle.

"On his way he had to stop at home to check on Clooney." Garcia said with a smile.

"Cool." She said wide eyed.

"Hey! It's my favorite social isolationist with a guilt complex! How are you?" Jordan said seeing Gideon walk in causing him to roll his eyes at her newest, and correct, profile of him.

"Happy Birthday." He said in response now used to her profiling him as a greeting every time he saw her.

"Thank you, Gideon."

"Of course, besides you only turn 6 once, right?"

"Nope, daddy says I'm not allowed to get no older so I get to be 6 forever." She announced as Hotch, Morgan, and Jack walked in.

"No, cause if you stay 6 forever I can't hang out with you. Cause I'll be a big kid and you'll still be a little one." Jack said sadly.

"Fine, I don’t want to stay 6 forever then." She said with a decisive nod, "Hey, want to find bugs in the garden."

"No, we have to have your party first." Dillan said shaking her head at Jack as he nodded in agreement that their friend was hopeless.

-After the Party-

"Thank you, everyone." Jordan said as everyone was getting ready to leave.

"No, problem. Little one.” Morgan said hugging her tight.

"It was so much fun to plan, your welcome." Garcia said hugging both Reid's.

"Just be careful with that doll, 'kay." Prentiss said referring to the porcelain doll she got Jordan.

"Welcome." Gideon said with a nod.

"We'll see you this weekend for the sleep over." Hotch said lifting Jack to his hip.

"See you later." JJ said giving them a hug like Garcia did.

-3 years later-

"I can't believe he did that!" Jordan yelled as she stormed into Jacks room with Dillan behind her.

"Who?" Jack asked having a pretty good idea as to the answer having heard about Gideon dropping of the face of the earth.

"Gideon! He drops off the face of the earth for weeks then daddy gets a letter from him saying he's cutting ties to everything and everyone at the BAU! How could he do that to daddy?" She said dropping beside Jack and laying her head on her shoulder.

"I don’t know, Jordan, he was always kind of mysterious you know that." Jack said rubbing her back soothingly as Dillan sat on his other side copying Jordan.

"I know it just sucks. But, Morgan came over with Clooney yesterday, and hung out with us. He said he'd teach me how to build stuff to, it's goanna be awesome!" Jordan said excitedly.

"Cool, what about you, Dill, what's new?" Jack asked seeing that Jordan just wanted to forget about Gideon for now.

"Not much, my dad apparently has a kid hat he wants now, he called to tell me I have a little brother." Dill said with an eye roll, her friends both shrugged both knowing she probably didn’t care and not wanting to voice their opinions on the matter of her dad.

"Where's your dad Jack?" Jordan asked not having seen Aaron when she came in.

"He's out back taking down my old swing set." Jack said going back to his truck book a bit awkwardly with both girls pinning his arms to his sides.

"Hey, guess what?" Jordan said a few minutes later.

"What?" Dillan asked playing with Jack's Chinese finger trap.

"You're going back to being 6 again?" Jack joked still remembering the conversation at her 6th birthday party.

"No, Morgan's goanna take me and daddy to the lake for the weekend." Jordan said with a grin.

"Cool, how'd that happen?" Jack asked with a grin at her excitement.

"I told him about how upset daddy's been, and how I was worried about him while I was playing with Clooney. He went inside and talked to daddy for a couple minutes and he came out and told me we were all going to the lake for the weekend."

"Awesome, that sounds like so much fun." Dill said flapping her hands around almost smacking Jack.

"When did you two get here?" Hotch said from the doorway having heard voices and come to see who it was.

"A little bit ago, guess what, Uncle Hotch." Jordan answered with an excited bounce and smile.

"What?" Hotch asked with a slight smile.

"Morgan's goanna take me and daddy to the lake for the weekend." She said with a Cheshire grin.

"That sounds like fun." Hotch said knowing the reasons behind the offer he may try not to profile his team but Morgan's feelings were obvious Reid's not so much but he had a feeling they may be the same.

"I know, right, and Morgan said we could have a bonfire and roast hot dogs and marshmallows!" Jordan continued babbling excitedly.

"That’s great to hear, but it's about time you and Dillan head out so you can get back before dark." Hotch told the girls.

"Alright, Uncle Hotch." Dillan and Jordan both sighed hugging Jack and getting up to leave each giving Hotch a hug as they left.

-Weekend, Morgan's lakeside Cottage-

"Wow, and this is yours, Morgan?" Jordan asked looking wide eyed at the beautiful cottage in front of her as she exited Morgans truck with help from an equally wide-eyed Spencer.

"Yay, it wasn’t this good looking when I bought it though." Morgan answered nonchalantly hoping they wouldn’t ask why he bought a cottage by a lake, or at least when, he bought it.

"How long did it take to fix up?" Reid asked curiously.

"About 2 years, I just finished it a couple weeks ago then Jordan gave me the idea to invite you guys out." Morgan said hoping it didn’t sound like the excuse to ask them to come it was.

"Cool, can we get started on lunch I'm hungry?" Jordan asked grabbing both men's hands dragging them to the door.

"Sure, we can set you up in the hall bedroom, Spencer, you get the one next door, bathrooms at the end of the hall to the left." Morgan said as he opened the door dodging the ball of energy that was Jordan.

"Thanks, Morgan, I haven't seen her smile like that for a few weeks." Reid said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Reid, when was the last time you slept a full night?" Morgan asked worried, not noticing the little blond head next to the hall entrance.

"I don’t know, but I'm fine, Morgan." Reid said defensively.

"Reid, please, just relax this weekend enjoy your time with Jordan and let me help with her if you need rest." Morgan said softly trying not to sound like anything but the friend he was supposed to be when all he wanted to do was hold Reid and try to make him forget his problems.

"Hey, can we have Mac&Cheese?" Jordan asked, seeing her dad was getting ready to argue.

"Sure, Princess, how about Mac&Cheese with hot dogs in it?" Morgan asked with a smile.

"Okay!" Jordan said going back to the kitchen with a grin.

"Morgan," Reid said as Morgan turned to follow her, "Thanks for this but I can't ask you to look after her for me, when this weekend is about her."

"Spence, this weekend is about both of you she's worried about you, if me watching her while you take a nap or whatever helps I'm more than happy to." Morgan said desperately holding back telling Reid the real reason he wanted to spend time with the two and show he was capable of looking after Jordan if needed.

-Later Lakeside-

"Hey, Jordan." Morgan whispered as he walked slowly up to her.

"Ya?" She answered distracted.

"Your dads asleep so I was thinking. Do you want to stay out here while I take him inside?" Morgan asked knowing she wouldn’t go near the water by herself after her reaction to the suggestion earlier.

"Yes, please, I'll stay away from the water. Just make sure he doesn’t wake up he needs the sleep." She said looking at him knowingly.

"Okay, and I'll be careful not to wake him up." Morgan promised, wondering about the look she gave him as he picked Reid up and carried him to the guest room next to Jordan's room. "I wish I knew if this was a hopeless mission, Pretty Boy." Morgan whispered as he put Reid into the bed.

-Later, Evening-

"Morgan," Reid said walking out to the tool littered porch, "I told you, you didn’t have to watch Jordan, you could have woken me."

"Daddy, daddy, look it, Morgan helped me make a box for my rock collection!" Jordan cut in excitedly holding the little box up.

"Reid, it's fine. I taught her how to use nails and a hammer after she ran herself to exhaustion down by the lake." Morgan sighed wondering why Reid was so against him keeping an eye on Jordan for a bit.

"Daddy," Jordan whined, "you didn’t even look at my collection box." She continued with a pout until Reid took it with a fond eye roll and smile, inspecting it from all sides and angles.

"It's very nice, were you getting ready to paint it?" He asked seeing the paint and brushes on the table she had been sitting at.

 "Ya, I'mma make it black with silver star spots." Jordan said excitedly carrying her box back to the table as Reid followed with a smile.

"Exactly, we were fine Reid, besides Jordan says you need sleep too." Morgan said with a nod as he sat at the table with them and finished spreading the paper over the table.

"Ya, daddy, you need more sleep." Jordan said decisively as she started painting with Morgan correcting her as to the best way to get a smooth coat.

"Morgan, can I talk to you?" Reid asked seeing she was engrossed in her chosen task.

"Sure, Reid, no problem." Mordan said with a carefree smile as his heart sped up in his chest with the thought that he wouldn’t even get this. This just hanging out with Jordan and being near Reid.

"Morgan," Reid began closing the sliding door after Morgan stepped inside. "I appreciate you inviting us over for the weekend but I can't just stop paying attention to Jordan because I'm tired. Next time please wake me up." He continued looking to Jordan still contently painting the little box.

"Reid, you're not just ignoring her by getting sleep. She understands you’ve been exhausting yourself, that’s why I invited you two, she was worried about you I thought it would give you time to rest and relax and her sometime to just run a little wild like other kids her age." Morgan replied with a sigh, glad he wasn’t going to lose Ried and it was just Rid going into 'dad mode' as Jordan and Dillan once called it.

"If you're sure." Reid said hesitantly, "It's just that I worry, were gone so often and I don’t get a lot of time with her." He continued with a sigh.

"Reid, that little girl out there," Morgan said pointing at Jordan as he took a step towards Reid, "knows a lot of things, but the most important are; 1) Her daddy's a hero, 2) He loves her more than anything in the world, and 3) He Will Always Be There For Her." Morgan continued emphasizing the last as both an assurance to Reid and a promise to both Spencer and Jordan, he'd make sure of it.

"Alright, but tell me the truth. Are you really okay watching her?" Reid asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes, Spencer, I am more than fine and more than capable of watching her a few hours while you catch some sleep." Morgan chuckled walking back out of the door to help move the box to the flower rack on the porch to dry.

-Sunday, Morning-

"Jordan, do you have everything?" Morgan asked hefting everything into his truck bed.

"Yep! My box is in my duffle with all my new rocks." She replied happily as Reid came out with the last bag.

"Alright, so was it a good weekend?" Morgan asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Yep! Can we do this every weekend?" Jordan asked not seeing Spencer come to a stop with an odd look of hope on his face.

"If we don't get a case sure." Morgan assured wondering at the look on Reid's face.

-Month Later, BAU-

"This is our new ream member." Hotch began only for Jordan to cut him off.

"David Rossi, one of the fathers of the BAU," she began circling him like a predator sizing up its pray," Superiority complex, knows what he's doing, prideful but allows humility, protective of women, married multiple times everyone leaving him do to workaholic tendencies, vain, bad tempered, and hard headed. Warning, I profile everyone that comes into contact with my dad, only one other has heard his, that was Jason Gideon. I've known how to build an accurate to mostly accurate profile since I was 3. Don’t mess with my family here and I won't find a way to make you crack spectacularly." She continued noting the shocked look of the writer with a smirk as she turned and walked back to Spencer's empty desk, her warning understood by everyone present.

"That was mean." Garcia said a while later leaning her hip against the desk.

"What?" Jordan asked blinking innocently at her Aunt.

"Uh-huh, you know what." Garcia said with a look that would make Satin himself tell the truth.

"I'm not apologizing. Gideon broke daddy, I won't let something like that happen again." She responded arms crossed noticing Rossi observing the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

"She was being serious." Hotch said walking up to Rossi as Garcia changed the subject.

"She's really been able to profile since she was 3?" Rossi asked challengingly.

"Don’t know none of us knew about her until she was 6 but she was adept by then it wouldn't surprise me if she could." Hotch replied with a shrug at Rossi's shocked look.

"Did she really profile Gideon?"

"Yes, frequently, as in every time she saw him she profiled him. It was always accurate to. That may be why he started avoiding her near the end." Hotch said rubbing his face.

"How's that even possible?" Rossi asked in disbelief.

"She's Reid's daughter." Hotch said as if that explained everything.

"Let me guess, she's a genius too." Rossi said dryly.

"Ya, she is." Morgan said with a grin going towards Reid's desk walking up to Jordan.

"You ready for a weekend at the lake, Princes?" Morgan asked walking up to Jordan.

"Ya, got my go-bad and everything." She said holding her duffle up proudly.

"Alright, let's go." Morgan said happy to get to hang out with the ray of sunshine that was Reid's daughter.

"Alright, don’t let me forget to call dad later."

"Never, can't have him in the hospital worrying you've taken over the BAU." Morgan said with a chuckle

"She probably could to." Strauss said from the door grinning at the young girl who had become important to the entirety of the BAU.

"No, Dragon Lady, you can keep 'um." Jorda n said with a grin at the old term of endearment.

"Why, don’t you want them?" Strauss asked with an eye roll at the name and a grin.

"Cause, then I'd have to deal with the paperwork." Jordan replied with a grin causing Morgan and Strauss to both chuckle as Morgan and Jordan got in the elevator.

-Later, Lake-

"You know he'd say yes right?" Jordan asked noticing Morgan was staring at the spot Red usually sat by the lake.

"Who?" Morgan asked blinking back to reality.

"Daddy, he's bi and has a huge crush on you. Just ask him out already." Jordan said rolling her eyes at his caught look.

"Jordan, I'm not going to ask cause you're not dumb, but how would I even ask, he seems pretty oblivious to anything I've tried." He said looking to the cottage and back to Jordan.

"Stop being subtle." She said bluntly with an eye roll.

-Sunday, Hospital-

"Hay, daddy." Jordan said walking into the room he was in.

"Hey, did you and Derek have a good weekend? I'm sorry I couldn’t come." Spencer said giving her a bug as he shot a quick glance at Morgan.

"Ya, it was awesome!" Jordan said as she started rambling about the weekend to a very attentive Reid.

"Spence," Morgan said later as they were getting ready to leave, "would you like to go to dinner with me sometime this week, on a date."

"S-sure." Reid stuttered out blushing to the tips of his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Week Later-**

A knock on the door made Spencer jump, while Jordan smirked when she saw an equally nervous Morgan out the peep hole.

“Hi, so what are you two doing this fine evening?” She asked taking a protective stance in the doorway.

“Huh, Oh, right, I’m ah goanna take Spence out to that new pizza place and then to the new show at the planetarium.” he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously at the blank look on her face.

“So, that’s it?” she said, looking expectantly at him.

“W-Well, ya, that’s the gist of it.” he said wondering how he can face down serial killers, and sociopaths everyday but facing this girl he’s known since she was six, he’s terrified.

“Alright, just be sure he’s home by ten and don’t forget I know how to break you in seventy-two different ways.” she said with a serein grin on her face, reminding him why this nine year old scared him right now. She may count him as family but that does not mean he’s exempt from her protectiveness towards Spencer.

“Never, I would never hurt him not intentionally.” he assured her.

“Good, daddy if you don’t hurry your goanna miss an awesome night!” Jordan called back into the apartment.

“Alright, I'm coming, are you sure you're going to be alright?” he asked, her with a worried look.

“Yes, daddy, and I have all the emergency numbers. Go, have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t tell you about.” She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and shoving him at Morgan as she slammed the door on them both setting the door chain.

“Well, I guess that’s our cue.” Morgan chuckled, looking at Spencer to see him grinning somewhat unsure.

“Ya, well can’t go back in. I guess it’s time to go.”

**-Later, after planetarium-**

“So, that was fun.” Morgan said trying his hardest not to fall back into the awkwardness from earlier.

“Ya, it was, Jordan would have liked it.” Spencer says with a grin. “Maybe we can bring her next time we come.”

“Totally, it would be nice. It was a bit odd not having her running commentary throughout and correcting the errors in the astronomy physics or use of some of the word or the translations of names.

“Ya,” Reid chuckles remembering the first time he had taken her to the planetarium. “She’s done that since I started taking her to the planetarium shows when she was little.”

“Whoa, I didn’t rely how late it had gotten. I was told to have you back by ten its eleven now I have a felling we’re both in trouble.” Morgan said looking at his watch then grinning at Spencer.

“Oh, dear, what shall happen maybe I'll be grounded and have to sneak out the window.” Spencer says dramatically putting his head in his hands.

**-** **Spencer’s** **Apartment** **, 1145-**

“Good evening, gentlemen.” They heard as they were almost to the door, Jordan standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

“Apologies for being so late, the show ran over.” Morgan said, truly sorry to have possibly worried her.

“It did, but it was a good show.” Spencer said with a content smile.

“Fine, at least nothing went wrong though next time at least let me know. I was starting to get worried.” she said looking pointedly at Morgan.

“Of course, well thanks for the date, Morgan.” Spencer said softly blushing.

“No problem, Spence, maybe we can have another one soon?” Morgan replied with a grin.

“Sure.”

“Good now, its late some of us have classes tomorrow and others have work. Good night, Morgan.” Jordan said, grabbing Spencer and herding him into the apartment, “you did good, Morgan.” she said before closing the door on Morgans shit eating grin.

“No, problem.” Morgan whispered to the door before turning and heading to his vehicle, Jordan was right they did have work tomorrow.


End file.
